I Love You
by Anime91
Summary: I'll find you were ever you are Sasuke i promise. If you read this i promise to give you cookies. Fem!Naruto and Sasuke. Please review
1. Sasuke

_**Thank you so much for reading this as promised i'll give you cookies...**_

 _ **were did they go? i swear i just had them rate here...NARUTO DID YOU EAT ALL MY COOKIES!**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: Sadly i do not own Naruto**_

 **I Love You**

Saying goodbye was never an easy thing, especially if it was to the girl you've been secretly crushing on for the past year. She was seriously beautiful with her long silk like blond hair almost always in two perfect pigtails falling down past her waist, the most alluring crystal blue eyes I've ever seen and perfectly sun-kissed skin its only flaw being those scar like whiskers on her face. Now the thing you have to know about Naruto is that even though she was beautiful she was also the most annoying girl you could have ever met.

I'm not joking she would pull pranks on every one including me, well it was mostly me, see at first we hated each other, we were always fighting and i mean full on fist fights i didn't care one bit that she was a girl. She always wore something orange, she would always have a smart ass comment about my hair, I made the mistake of insulting her all so precious ramen once (that was a lesson learned on my part) she always saved the colorful pranks for me, like that time she got me with her paint balloons i was covered from head to toe in orange, yellow, and pink with her saying something about wanting to brighten my day, she always had a stupid grin on her face like she was better than you were but after awhile our fights had become more playful and i started to enjoy her company, picking on her, yelling insults back and forth and then one day i saw the other girls ganging up on her there leader saying stupid things like 'you better leave my sasuke alone or else. '

Like hell i belonged to pink haired bitch.

'Look Pinky there's now way in hell that bastard is yours i'm not even sue he likes girls that way' My mouth just dropped What the hell is she saying? Hiding myself behind the nearest tree i listened in.

'My Sasuke is NOT gay!'

God i am NOT HER'S and of course i'm not gay otherwise there's no way i'd be interested in that blond idiot over there...Wait what?

'Never know he could be besides what makes you think hes yours anyway?'

I'm NOT! APPARENTLY I'M INTERESTED IN YOU...I must be a masochist.

'Because he is and everyone knows it...'

I'm going to smack that Pink haired if she says i'm hers one more time.

'Yea except maybe Sasuke himself ... I know you live in this fantasy world were Sasuke is this perfect god that only you can touch, but its time to pull that giant forehead out of your ass and back to reality because that will never happen.'

'Leave my forehead out of this!'

'What do you even like about him anyway?' Naruto asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

'...He's handsome, rich,and smart' All the other girls in the group nodded there agreement,

And that's why I hated girls they were always so shallow.

'Seriously i kinda feel bad for the bastard i bet you don't know a thing about him do you?' She looked over and her eye locked with mine.

SHIT BUSTED.

'Of course i do i know every thing there is to know about him.' Pinky said daring Naruto to prove her wrong.

'Oh really?...Whats his favorite color?'

'Easy its black'

Why does every one think that? I always wear blue its obvious.

'Wrong its blue...What is his favorite food?'

'...Fish obviously'

Well that would be my second choice but..

'Wrong its tomatoes...What is his birthday?

'...Nobody knows that...'

'Oh really?' She looked over at me and I gave her the answer 'Well i can tell you it's in July but he would be furious if i told you the date though. (Damn right i would be)You don't know even the simplest things about him so don't go around saying hes yours got it?' she started walking away but pinky grabbed her arm and held her there.

'Who the hell do you think you are? You think Sasuke would like someone like you? Look at you...you don't even act like a girl what would he/' Naruto burst into laughter cutting her off and pinky just stared at her like she was insane.

'Is that what this is about hahaha no way would i like him that way'

Well that stung a bit.

'What?'

'Hahaha at the VERY least i'd say we're friends mostly i'd call him my rival' she looked over at me smiled a big goofy smile 'Am i right teme?' all heads turned as i came out of hiding and leaned against the tree, the look of horror on pinkys face, priceless.

'Sure i guess we could be considered friends but mostly you annoy the living hell out'a me' I mastered hiding my emotions along time ago starting as friends wont be so bad.

From then on we did our normal routine calling each other names, fighting, etc..only this time we actually stated hanging out talking about random shit. On our days off she would spend her time over at my place mostly because of the built in air conditioner and indoor pool. We got closer as time went by she became my best friend and long term crush, it had been almost a year now and we knew each other better than we even knew ourselves. A summer had gone and past and we just stared our last year of middle school when my father got the call. He was being transferred to somewhere on the other side of the damn country.

'It's not fair why the hell do i have to go too? Why cant i just stay here and finish school at least?' I protested we would be leaving later this afternoon. Father had a place already picked out and everything packed and shipped within two weeks apparently the family had been discussing this for some time now behind my back.

'We've talked about this your only thirteen there's no way we're going to let you stay here by yourself so just drop it already' I could tell my father was getting pissed off, I had been going on about this for the last week trying to get them to let me stay. I was finally happy here, since Naruto moved to town almost two years ago everyday had been unpredictable and i loved it.

' Oh Naruto i cant go on without you Father is being so cruel trying to separate us like this.' My eyes go wide and i turn to see my brother Itachi leaning against the doorway the back of his hand pressed to his forehead like hes about to faint.

'S-shut up! its not like that..' My father just sat there one eyebrow raised clearly not amused.

Itachi walks into the room grabing an apple and holding it to his chest 'Oh Sasuke, Please stay don't leave me here all alone' He brings the apple up to his face bending over slightly so that it looked like he was holding someone in his arms 'Oh Naruto i love you so much' He bent down kissing the apple in his hand before taking a giant bite out of it. Now i was blushing like mad and ready to rip my brothers head off when i heard a cough from behind me. I turn around to see my mother and Naruto just standing there watching Itachi like he had two heads.

'Itachi i had no idea...Im sorry there's.. (she pause for dramatic affect, looking away as though she was hurt).. someone else'

Itachi ran to her side playing along 'No, please tell me its not so' he cried while hugging her. I rolled my eyes at them while my father and mother just shook there heads.

Naruto pushed him away 'No you cant' she stepped back 'My heart can only love one man' she turned around wrapping her arms around herself.

Itachi grabbed her hand and fell to his knees 'Then tell me who this man is, let me see if he is worthy of your love.'

She looked at into his eyes pretending to tear up 'Its..(another dramatic pause) Your Brother' she pulls her hand away as Itachi gasps. The next thing i know Naruto is jumping into my arms 'Oh Sasuke, my love, run away with me' and i did just that leaving my family alone in the kitchen and Itachi yelling my name like i had just stole is very soul.

'I don't see how you get along with my brother so well' I said while carrying her into my room throwing her onto the bed while i sat at my desk.

'haha your Itachi's the best i'd love an older brother like him...Why did he confess his love for me to an apple anyway?

'I have no clue.'

Thank god she only heard that part.

'So you guys really are leaving today huh...' she said while looking at the floor 'I guess i was hoping for it to all be one big joke'

'Yea me too...' This was the last time i would get to see her. Now your probably thinking its not that bad you can still call each other and talk online but here's were your wrong. Naruto lived in an orphanage so she had no phone or computer and she would not except handouts no matter what. sure we promised to send letters when we had time but it wouldn't be the same.

'Hey its not like we will never see each other again' I hated how she could practically read my thoughts now.'No matter were you are i promise i'll find you somehow, you cant get rid of me that easily'

'Sure,Sure'

'Hey i'm serious here. I'm going to hunt you down teme there's no getting away form me got that'

'Haha i don't know if i should be scared or happy to here that from you'

'You should be Both haha'

'Dobe'

'Teme'

'Hey Sasuke its time to leave we cant be late' My mother shouted up the stares 'Were all waiting on you, lock the house up on the way out.'

'I guess this is it then..we better hurry'

'yea i guess so'

Well it was now or never i guess.

'Hey Naruto there's something that i would like to give you before i go ' she stopped at the front door a confused look on her face.

'And what would that be?'

'First close your eyes' she hesitated a moment before she closed them. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, her body stiffened and i watched as her eyes opened wide, then slowly close again as i began to move my lips against her soft and warm ones. My hands came up to tangle in her hair deepening the kiss, she tasted sweet yet salty from the ramen she no doubt had for breakfast, her breath hot against my lips had it not been for the honking of that damn car horn i would have never wanted it to stop.

'Naruto you better keep your promise...I'll be waiting'


	2. Naruto

**_Sorry its a short chapter and that it took so long to update._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy please review_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: Sadly i do not own Naruto**_

 **I Love You**

Sasuke leans down to brush his lips against mine, its a short but sweet kiss as he pulls away he whispers into my ear 'Naruto you better keep your promise...I'll be waiting.'

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP

'NARUTO WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!'

That dream again? That damn bastard i swear i'm going to find him one of these days just to punch his lights out! how the hell could he steal my first kiss and then just leave like that? It just isn't fair he didn't even confirm if he liked me or if it was just a goodbye kiss even though it didn't feel like that at all but who knows with that jerk.

'NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED IT'S OUR FIRST DAY AT THIS SCHOOL DONT MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION'

That guy nagging at me from down stairs, his names Iruka he was one of my teachers in middle school who to a liking to me and stepped up as a father figure in my life. He ended up adopting me about a week after the teme left and we ended up moving to the city shortly after. Anyway after three years of living in that god awful city he got a call from Granny Tsunade asking if he would think about becoming a teacher again back in his hometown of Kanoha. So here i am starting my junior year in this quit little village.

'NARUTO!'

'YEA YEA I'M COMING ALREADY'

'Naruto cant you eat anything other than ramen for breakfast?'

'Never! Ramen is the god of all foods and don't you dare forget it!'

Iruka sighed 'Yea Yea just hurry it up or we will be late.'

So far I really like it hear in Kanoha, the village is seriously small compared to the city we lived in. Its surrounded by woods and there's only one way in an out of the place. I love how every one hear helps each other along, its like one big family. Back in the city no one even wanted to talk to me, everyone bullied me just like they did back at home until Sasuke started to except me that is.

I've always like the idiot, at first i did all i could just to get him to notice me. I played horrible pranks on him and i would pick fights with him daily and then one day i caught him watching me get picked on by a bunch of his fan-girls, he helped me put them in place while at the same time i helped him put them at bay after that we became pretty good friends. I want to see him so bad, i want to hug him and then i want to punch him and tell him that hes the worst for leaving me all alone. I never received any of his promised letters and no matter how much i searched for him online i just couldn't find him of course its pointless now since the village is in the middle of no were and never herd of WI-FI. Once those stupid fan-girls at my orphanage found the paper with Sasukes new address and stole it from me leaving me with no way to contact him.

'Come on we gotta hurry the bell will ring soon'

'Yea Yea i'm ready lets get this over with'

We made it to the school just as the bell rings and made our way over to the office to talk with Granny Tsunade.

'Hey Granny' I run over and give her a big hug and she hits me over the head

'How many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that you brat!'

'Oww Did you have to hit that hard?'

Iruka walks over and gives her a hug

'Hello its good to see you again'

'You too thanks again for taking this job i couldn't think of a better person for the job and i'm sure Naru will love it here'

'I just hope she doesn't end up burning down the entire village'

'Hey i would never!'

'Haha its good to have you here. ah looks like Kakashi is ready for you good luck on your first day'

After Iruka finished introducing himself to the class i was called in and told to say a few things about myself.

'Hi my name is Naruto I like sports, my favorite color is orange and absolute favorite food is Ramen. Believe It!'

'Dobe will you be quiet i'm trying to sleep...' a voice from the back of the class called out. I look around and see a guy using his back pack as a pillow. I walk over to him and hear a light snoring sound coming from him. He seriously has the nerve to call me stupid while hes still unconscious.

'Hey who you calling stupid!' i hit him on the head and i swear the whole room gasped.

'Fuck that hurt, Who the hell hit me?' He lifts his head and before i relized it tears are falling down my face.

'...Dobe?' Sasuke jumps out of his chair and reaches over ' Is that really-hmph' I punch him hard in the stomach forcing him back into his chair, this bastard has been HERE this whole fucking time?!

'You BASTARD!'

'Did you have to hit me so hard?'

'Hell yes i did! You stole my FIRST KISS and then RAN AWAY, WHO DOES THAT?'

'I figured i might not get the chance to do it again and i was kinda hoping you would get pissed off and come looking for me..'

'TEME...Your a dead Man'

'Hey wait.*punch*...oww *punch*..stop that!.. *punch*Naru...*punch*okay already that hurts...*punch* DAMN IT DOBE THAT'S IT!'

We started having a fist fight rate there in the middle of the class room. Kakashi wanted to try and stop the fight but Iruka new better than to get in the middle of it and told him to just let it play out.

'DOBE, GIVE IT UP, YOUR NOT WINNING THIS ONE'

'TEME, SHUT UP, I NEVER LOSE, BELIEVE IT'

'You haven't changed one bit since the last time i saw yo...huh i stand corrected seems you've grown quit a lot actually' _I cant believe he just fucking groped me_

'TEME JUST WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!'

'FUCKING OWW MOTHERFUCKER DON'T KICK ME THERE THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!'

'YOU STARTED IT BASTARD'

'ITS NOT MY FAULT THERE IN THE WAY'

'GOD YOUR SUCH A PERVERT'

He dodges the punch i send to his face and pulls me into a hug stopping all my movements.

'Pfft hahaha... I really missed you, Dobe' Why do i love this idiot so much?

'I missed you to...Teme'


	3. The Class

_**Sorry really short chapter on everyone's thoughts hope you enjoy.**_

'pfft hahaha... I really missed you, Dobe' _Why do i love this idiot so much?_

'I missed you to...Teme'

Mean while every one in the room were having there own thoughts on the matter...

Kakashi was looking at his pupil with wide disbelieving eyes _Who Knew Sasuke actually had a soul? Wait Is he smiling? holy hell he just laughed the world is going to end!_

Iruka was trying not to laugh knowing how bad that fight could have been _I cant believe Sasuke was here this whole time Naruto must be freaking out haha hes lucky she didn't kill him..._

A red haired girl was at the moment going into shock _Sasuke is hugging another girl MY Sasuke is hugging that blond bimbo? OH MY GOD HIS SMILE IS BEAUTIFUL!_

The White haired man standing next to them was dumbfounded _ARE YOU TELLING ME SASUKE ACTUALLY LIKES A GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COLD BLOODED PRINCE?_

The orange haired male standing in the back of the room was smiling at the pair _I take it that's Sasukes Naruto she's a lot more aggressive than he made her out to be..._

Then walks in a certain pink haired girl with a giant forehead walks in with another annoying blond _WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO DOING HERE? CHA THIS RUINS EVERYTHING!_ While the blond stares in confusion _Who is that with Sasuke? what the hell did i miss?_

The guy with the spiky hair was watching the clouds pass by out the window _Seriously what a bother..._

the chubby man sitting behind him was munching on chips watching the show like a movie playing out _those two make an interesting pair..._

while the guy with the dog on his head was laughing his ass off _I cant believe the perfect Uchia robot is actually human!_

The shy girl with blue hair was twiddling her thumbs _N-Naruto seems like a nice person...M-maybe we can be friends..._

Then there was the boy playing with bugs over in the corner seemingly uninterested in the whole thing _seems like school is going to get a lot more interesting._


	4. Together Again

_**I know its not very long but i hope you enjoy this ending..Thank you for the review.**_

'Fuck that hurt, Who the hell hit me?' _I was in the middle of a good dream damn it that Dobe was..._

'...Dobe?' I jump out of my chair and reach over ' Is that really-hmph' I get puched hard in the stomach falling back into the chair.

 _She found me..._

 _This isn't a dream?_

'You BASTARD!'

'Did you have to hit me so hard?' _my head is spinning how can she be here?_

I look around the classroom in shock not knowing what i should believe and see almost all my classmates staring at us with jaws dropped.

'Hell yes i did! You stole my FIRST KISS and then RAN AWAY, WHO DOES THAT?'

 _Shes really here...This is real..._

'I figured i might not get the chance to do it again and i was kinda hoping you would get pissed off and come looking for me..' _Oh shit why did i blurt that out?_

'TEME...Your a dead Man'

'Hey wait.*punch*...oww *punch*..stop that!.. *punch*Naru...*punch*okay already that hurts...*punch* DAMN IT DOBE THATS IT!'

 _These punches are real, she's standing rate in front of me._

 _I can just reach out and hug her even kiss her, how many nights have i dreamed this day would come? how long has it been since i gave up hope of ever seeing this beautifully scared face again?how long has it been since i laughed, smiled even?_

The moment i saw those crystal blue eyes i was ripped out of the darkness and showered in a light i hadn't felt since the day i left.

'DOBE, GIVE IT UP, YOUR NOT WINNING THIS ONE'

'TEME, SHUT UP, I NEVER LOSE, BELIEVE IT'

'You haven't changed one bit since the last time i saw yo...huh i stand corrected seems you've grown quit a lot actually' _I can't believe i just did that..._

'TEME JUST WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!' _I 'm a dead man._

'FUCKING OWW MOTHERFUCKER DON'T KICK ME THERE THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!'

'YOU STARTED IT BASTARD'

'ITS NOT MY FAULT THERE IN THE WAY'

'GOD YOUR SUCH A PERVERT'

I dodge the punch she sends to my face and pull her into a hug stopping all movement.

'Pfft hahaha... I really missed you, Dobe'

'I missed you to...Teme'

 _It's hopeless I love her too much._

 _I've been dreaming of this day for years longing to hold her in my arms and..._

I pull back from the hug and i just stare at her not letting go, _I will not let her leave my side again,_ my hand comes up and i touch her silky blond hair running it thru my fingers, I look into her blue eyes, touch her cheek my thumb brushing against those whisker like scares and i kiss her.

Her lips were soft and still had that lingering taste of ramen just like before. I lean down and hide my face in her shoulder.

 _I'ts to embarrassing!_

'Sasuke when did you become so mushy this is really embarrassing... ah stop already" her eyes were glazed over i could tell she was about to cry.

'Kakashi, i heard that my darling baby brother was smiling and laughing so i just had to come over and see it for myself... oh Iruka what are you doing here?'

Kakashi and Iruka just point at the two kids standing in the middle of the room not saying anything.

'Hmmm Who is... it cant be...NARUTO!'

Naruto turns around But i still keep her close to me not pulling away.

'Ah My LOVE we meet at last it has been far too long come run into my arms' he opens his arms wide.

'Ah my sweet Itachi at last i cannot for you see *dramatic pause* i am in the arms of another'

'So we meet again brother, this time i will not let you take her so easily'

'Back off Itachi shes mine...'

I childishly stick my tongue out at him, _Honestly what am i doing playing along with them.._

'Pfft hahahaha i cant believe your still the same ah i missed this...give me a hug'

'Big brother i missed you too and would love to give you a hug just as soon as Sasu here lets me go from his death grip'

'Hn no way in hell am i letting go of you Dobe...never again'

'Oh do you love me that much Teme'

'Is there a problem with that Dobe?'

'Ahh seriously i cant take any more of this just get a room already!' my friend finally out of his stunned silence. 'Honestly you are creeping me out..'

I look around the room and see everyone staring at the two of us not to mention the ones looking in thru the windows. Blushing i grab Narutos hand and run out the door.

'Geez i cant believe i just...never mind'

 _I'll never hear the end of this._

'Teme wait a minute will you!'

I take her to a clearing i found in the woods back when i moved here.

'Teme what ..the..hell! Don't just take off all the sudden it felt like my arm was going to rip off!'

She punches me in the shoulder and looks away.

 _Her face is red and shes avoiding me...Why?_

 _'_ Hn i'm sorry...'

'Uh so...'

'What is it Dobe?'

'Well did you really mean it?'

'Mean what Exactly?'

'Do you really love me...'

 _AH that's right i confessed_

'Oh so you want to know do you?'

"...Well i kinda would like to know what we are exactly..'

'Hn'

I start backing her up against on of the nearby trees smirk on my face the entire time, she looked soo cute all flutered like that i couldn't help but tease her a bit.

'What do you want us to be?'

I look down at her our lips only inches away

'...Sasuke I...love you...OK i said it so please stop teasing me already'

I cant stop the smile that spreads across my face and in an instant my lips are on hers.

'I Love You too Dobe'

Saying goodbye is never an easy thing to do...so make sure they are crazy enough to chase after you.


End file.
